Throughout this application, various publications are referred to within parentheses. Disclosures of these publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by reference into this application to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Full bibliographic citations for these publications may be found at the end of the specification, preceding the sequence listing and the claims.
Neuropeptide Y (NPY) is a member of the pancreatic polypeptide family with widespread distribution throughout the mammalian nervous system. NPY and its relatives (peptide YY or PYY, and pancreatic polypeptide or PP) elicit a broad range of physiological effects through activation of at least five G protein-coupled receptor subtypes known as Y1, Y2, Y3, Y4 (or PP), and the "atypical Y1". The role of NPY as the most powerful stimulant of feeding behavior yet described is thought to occur primarily through activation of the hypothalamic "atypical Y1" receptor. This receptor is unique in that its classification was based solely on feeding behavior data, rather than radioligand binding data, unlike the Y1, Y2, Y3, and Y4 (or PP) receptors, each of which were described previously in both radioligand binding and functional assays.
The peptide neurotransmitter neuropeptide Y (NPY) is a 36 amino acid member of the pancreatic polypeptide family with widespread distribution throughout the mammalian nervous system. NPY is considered to be the most powerful stimulant of feeding behavior yet described (Clark et al., 1984; Levine and Morley, 1984; Stanley and Leibowitz, 1984). Direct injection into the hypothalamus of satiated rats, for example, can increase food intake up to 10-fold over a 4-hour period (Stanley et al., 1992). The role of NPY in normal and abnormal eating behavior, and the ability to interfere with NPY-dependent pathways as a means to appetite and weight control, are areas of great interest in pharmacological and pharmaceutical research (Sahu and Kalra, 1993; Dryden et al., 1994). Any credible means of studying or controlling NPY-dependent feeding behavior, however, must necessarily be highly specific as NPY can act through at least 5 pharmacologically defined receptor subtypes to elicit a wide variety of physiological functions (Dumont et al., 1992). It is therefore vital that knowledge of the molecular biology and structural diversity of the individual receptor subtypes be understood as part of a rational drug design approach to develop subtype selective compounds. A brief review of NPY receptor pharmacology is summarized below and also in Table 1.